


Побег

by Erific



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erific/pseuds/Erific
Summary: Они мечтали сбежать из Найт-Сити. А кто не мечтал?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Evelyn Parker
Kudos: 8





	Побег

— Мне нравится, как ты работаешь, — сказала Эвелин, опуская руки на её уставшие напряжённые плечи. Джуди вздрогнула, оторвалась от работы и приподняла подбородок, силясь разглядеть гостью. После многочасового монтажа реальность становилась мыльной картинкой, разваливающейся на пиксели. Нужно было немного напрячься, сфокусировать зрение, чтобы лицо Эвелин собралось в цельный и знакомый фрагмент.  
— Что? — робко усмехнулась Джуди. — Почему?  
— Ты выглядишь так сосредоточенно… Словно в мире больше ничего не существует. И у тебя появляются милые морщинки, во-о-от тут, — улыбнулась Эвелин и провела большим пальцем по лбу, разглаживая горячую кожу.  
Джуди в самом деле бросило в жар. Это происходило всякий раз, когда Эвелин подходила так близко, чтобы ноздри защекотал дорогой парфюм и аромат её кожи.  
— И… давно ты тут? — смущённо спросила она.  
— Минуты три, не волнуйся. Я пыталась тебя позвать, но ты, похоже, слишком увлеклась. Там что-то настолько интересное? — Эвелин лукаво сощурилась и ткнула пальцем в сторону наушников.  
— Не то чтобы. Очередная любительская порнушка, но… Просто работа с эмоциями — самая сложная часть. Нужно вычленить самое главное. Это как… — Джуди закусила губу, стараясь подобрать точное сравнение, но в голову пришло только самое банальное: — Отделить от пиццы самые вкусные кусочки, а корочку выкинуть. Понимаешь?  
Эвелин кивнула и заскользила пальцем ниже: очертила скулу, линию подбородка, и затем замерла возле губ. Джуди завороженно сглотнула, на какой-то миг затаив дыхание, боясь спугнуть. С Эвелин никогда не было просто — она приходила и уходила когда вздумается, а их общение строилось исключительно на её условиях.  
Спустя месяца два после знакомства Джуди заявилась к ней в «Облака» — отдала последние деньги, заработанные с брейндансов за последнюю неделю, но всё-таки выбила себе место во второй кабинке. Эвелин тогда взбесилась, сказала: «Я тебе не шлюха, чтобы ты вот так заваливалась ко мне на работу! И что ты там устроила?!»; но тогда Джуди было плевать. Всё, о чём она могла думать — это как вытащить Эвелин из «Облаков». И ещё о том, что не хотела делиться ею с кем-то другим, пусть это даже просто работа, «ничего личного» — как говорила она сама. Вот только личного там было даже слишком много, и они обе прекрасно это понимали.  
— Мне жаль, Джуди, но я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, — говорила Эвелин. Её глаза неестественно светились в темноте, и Джуди никак не могла оторвать взгляда: этот свет был одновременно чистым, прекрасным и затягивающим — но в то же время отрезвлял, напоминая, кто Эвелин на самом деле.  
— Я недостаточно хороша для тебя, да? — спросила она тогда шёпотом, так и не сумев отвести взгляда от этих неоновых глаз.  
— Скорее, слишком хороша для кого угодно…  
Джуди понятия не имела, было ли это ложью, сказанной лишь для того, чтобы отделаться от неё, или Эвелин в самом деле так думала. Но она ответила:  
— Так тебя это беспокоит, да? То, чем ты… занимаешься. Ты боишься, что недостойна нормальных отношений?  
— Я просто не строю иллюзий, вот и всё. — Эвелин отвернулась, и реальность будто бы рассыпалась на мелкие осколки. Вся искусственно созданная атмосфера уюта исчезла в один миг. — И тебе не советую.  
Джуди села на кровати и мягко дотронулась до её плеча:  
— Мы могли бы сбежать. Если это всё, что тебя беспокоит…  
Эвелин снисходительно рассмеялась и, развернувшись, нежно провела ладонью по её шее.  
— Джуди, это мило, что ты заботишься обо мне, но давай ты не будешь строить воздушных замков? Особенно относительно меня. Посмотри вокруг. Мы в «Облаках», и ты буквально купила меня.  
— Я купила твоё время. Просто хотела поговорить, — нахмурилась Джуди.  
— Вот как это выглядит для тебя? — сардонически усмехнулась Эвелин. — Значит, ты не этого хотела? Чтобы я разделась здесь для тебя; чтобы мы просто потрахались. Не ты ли выбрала самый простой путь?  
— Эвви, я не… Ты знаешь, что нет. У тебя, блядь, мои данные! Я просто хочу вытащить тебя отсюда!  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы меня кто-то «вытаскивал». Я знала, на что иду, и я здесь не безосновательно. Или ты думала, что я собираюсь всю жизнь проторчать тут? Может, возомнила себе, что я жертва обстоятельств, которая ждёт принца на белом коне?!  
— Нет!.. Боже! — Джуди резко отстранилась и свесила ноги с кровати. В голову ей будто воткнули раскалённую иглу: мысли путались, метались по сознанию, словно загнанные в клетку кролики. — Я просто много думала о тебе, и о том, что между нами происходит. И что было бы здорово, если бы мы вместе свалили отсюда. Куда-нибудь в Атланту или Орегон, да неважно. Ты бы стала актрисой, как всегда хотела, а я бы прикрывала твою задницу. Не так, блядь, романтично, как в фильмах о любви, но уж чем располагаю.  
В комнате повисла тишина — неприятная и оглушительная. Сердце заходилось в груди, словно запертая пичужка, неистово бьющаяся о прутья клетки. А потом Эвелин вдруг обняла Джуди со спины и неуверенно коснулась губами шеи.  
— Это звучит прекрасно. Мне бы хотелось поверить в эту сказку, но ты сама понимаешь, насколько нереально это звучит. Этого никогда не будет. Не в Найт-Сити.  
Джуди закусила щеку и прикрыла глаза. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы наконец прийти в себя, но ощущение было такое, словно её окатили ледяной водой.  
— Ладно, хватит, — сказала она. — Брейнданс.  
Симуляция резко оборвалась: Эвелин дёрнулась, её глаза погасли, и она, отстранившись, сползла к краю кровати.  
— Джуди…  
— Наверное, мне пора. Не думай, что я пришла сюда, чтобы потрахаться или найти лёгкий путь. Ты… нравишься мне. Правда. Я бы не хотела «простого траха». Если бы это было так, я бы воспользовалась поведенческим чипом, не позволила бы тебе запомнить всё это. И… Ну, в общем, я пойду.  
В тот вечер она знатно надралась «У Лиззи», и домой вернулась только под утро: почти ничего не соображала и сделала, возможно, худший брейнданс за всю свою жизнь — за него заплатили копейки, и она даже не сопротивлялась — но именно тогда её безумный спонтанный план начал обрисовываться реальными деталями. Она всё думала и думала об этом; сколько им понадобится денег, как они прорвутся через стену, что им вообще будет нужно за пределами Найт-Сити… Точно это могло стать реальностью.  
Тогда всё и стало сложно. Эвелин как будто начала избегать её: редкие звонки, нечастые визиты в бар. Иногда, когда она приходила, они просто болтали, иногда — занимались любовью. Порой просто сидели рядом, пили пиво и смотрели какие-нибудь глупые фильмы. Джуди боялась спугнуть её, поэтому не пыталась настаивать и давить. Эвелин была загадкой, возможно, слишком сложной для неё — привыкшей к прямоте и честности. Она всё ждала, что когда-нибудь всё просто возьмёт и станет как прежде. Словно по щелчку пальцев.  
Но однажды Эвелин пришла к ней и сказала: «Помнишь, ты хотела сбежать? У меня есть идея, как убить двух зайцев одним махом. Конечно, если ты мне поможешь». И Джуди не могла ей отказать. У неё от одного только взгляда Эвелин подкашивались колени, а голова шла кругом — и потому за этими словами потянулись недели планирования. Они продумали всё в точности до каждого вздоха, изучили все карты, и в какой-то момент побег стал единственным, о чём Джуди могла думать. Она всё представляла, как они наконец вырвутся из Найт-Сити — отрастят крылья и вот так просто свалят из этого болота. План был безумный; но не безумнее этого города.  
— Ты станешь лучшей актрисой всех времён, — говорила она Эвелин, а та только улыбалась.  
— Наверное, ты единственная, кто в меня верит, — отвечала она и тянулась к её губам, вынуждая лечь на диван. Ей нравилось контролировать. Нравилось брать власть полностью в свои руки.  
— В тебя-то не поверишь, — улыбалась Джуди. — Ты бы смогла покорить и Найт-Сити, если бы захотела.  
И вот теперь они были здесь. Эвелин устроилась у неё на коленях, — как Джуди всегда нравилось, чтобы она могла крепко обнять её за талию и вдохнуть родной аромат духов, — и сказала:  
— Я нашла хорошего фиксера. Его ребята выкрадут биочип, потом… мы наконец сможем свалить отсюда. — Она наклонилась и невесомо коснулась губ Джуди: — Её зовут Ви. Декстер говорит, что доверяет ей. Я встречусь с ней здесь завтра вечером.

_— Забавно, Ви… На самом деле мы с Эвелин думали об этом. О том, чтобы уехать из Найт-Сити. Мы мечтали, что будем делать, когда выберемся отсюда…  
— Мне жаль, Джуди._


End file.
